the_land_of_saudadefandomcom-20200214-history
Halla ya Moso
'Halla ya Moso '(11 Lain 1986 – ?) was the daughter of Ayera Elemental nobility who resided in the walled state of Mokita for her entire known life. She has been well-documented as the first child to reach his or her fourteenth birthday without developing any sort of Elemental Magic, and is more infamously known as being the likely cause of the Halla Castle Massacre, which has been named after her. The term "halla," used to describe a child without magic, is named in direct reference to her. Early Life Not much is known about Halla's early life. She was born to a noble family in the inner circle of Mokita on 11 Lain, 1986, and was given the Patron Fayne Ohre when she was three years old, as all children born on Ministry grounds are. Her father was Moso yu Gala (14 Ohre 1965 – 18 Lain 2000), and her mother was Val ya Red (17 Mo 1968 – 18 Lain 2000). Moso yu Gala was a military advisor to then-Minister Reagor fu Tana. She had a younger brother, Del yu Val, who was about five years younger than her, though the exact date of his birth is unknown. Fourteenth Birthday (11 Lain 2000) On 11 Lain 2000, Halla turned fourteen years old. She had been eagerly awaiting this date, hoping to finally develop her powers on her birthday, as many children were known to do, but found the date came and gone without any sort of Emergence. Her parents, unable to comprehend a child without abilities, as it had never happened before, waiting four days before alerting the Ministry. As soon as they did, Halla was taken to the Ministry Castle, where she underwent extensive testing for a total of three days, baffling all scientists and devoters who studied her. On the third day, almost the entire castle was murdered by white-clad, humanoid figures. A Moore servant-girl named Shu was among the only survivors, and gave an account of the brutal killings. While there was massive devastation, all the bodies in the castle were identified and accounted for, except one: the body of Halla ya Moso was never found. Theories Misidentified At first, most people assumed Halla's body had simply been misidentified, or was mutilated beyond recognition, which is why she had come up as missing in all of the recovery efforts made. However, this theory became unpopular as more cases of massacres occurred, leading most to believe that she was taken rather than killed. Escape Also becoming less popular as time went on, for about three decades after the massacre, there was a sizable contingent that believed Halla had simply escaped the massacre on her own, and had remained in hiding for the rest of her life in fear of being killed herself. This concept has, strangely, become quite romanticized in Mokita, and a number of plays, books, and other art pieces were based off of the idea. Kidnapped The most widely accepted theory is that, like all of the hallas after her, Halla ya Moso was kidnapped by the Iktsarpok. However, assuming she was kidnapped, whatever happened to her and all of the other hallas, is still unknown to this day. Murderer Some fringe groups are of the belief that Halla herself orchestrated the massacre, and that her supposed lack of abilities was merely a ploy to get her way inside of the castle. These claims are denounced by all official sources, but yet still they press on despite the bounds of logic and reasoning.